


I Don't Wanna Hear It

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Gavin meets Gilfoyle in a gay bar and they bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin usually tried to control his urges, but today he’d found himself in a seedy gay bar looking for some easy sex. He spotted a nice ass by the bar and walked over.

  
“I’m Gavin Belson,” he said. Since that line had always had a 100% success rate, he went ahead and rested his hand on this guy’s ass.

  
Gilfoyle turned to look at him. He stared into Gavin’s eyes as he ate the olives off the toothpick in his drink, then started twirling the toothpick in his fingers. “I’m going to shove this directly into your eye if you don’t take your hand off me.”

  
Gavin blinked and moved his hand. “You’re...feisty.” He added, “I should’ve asked first. Sorry about that. Can I buy you a drink?”

  
“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said. He started chugging his martini so that he’d be ready for the next one.

  
Gavin waved the bartender over and said, “He’ll have another martini.” He turned to Gilfoyle and said, “So, you’re in a bar with the reputation that this place has. Wearing leather pants. Am I wrong in assuming you’re looking for easy sex?”

  
“You’re not wrong,” Gilfoyle said as he set his empty glass down. “However, you are probably...” He took a good look around the bar, then said, “Definitely the last person in this bar I would have sex with.”

  
“Why is that?” Gavin asked.

  
“You’re old as shit,” Gilfoyle said, flatly and immediately.

  
Gavin’s jaw dropped. Based on Gilfoyle’s rebellious look and attitude, he thought for sure he’d ramble on about the evils of capitalism. He hadn’t been prepared for him to just immediately hit on one of his big insecurities like that. Gavin crossed his arms, pulling himself together and managing to sound unfazed as he said, “I’m not that old. I’m under fifty.”

  
“Under fifty?” Gilfoyle repeated with a snort. “So, you’re forty-nine.”

  
Gavin glared.

  
“And, like, ten months,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“I’m forty-six and you will be too someday,” Gavin snapped. He added, “And I happen to know I look very good for my age. And, besides, there are plenty of guys older than me in this bar.”

  
“Yeah, but none of them are Gavin Belson,” Gilfoyle said with disdain.

  
Gavin rolled his eyes and said, “So, that’s it. You’re one of those people who hates all billionaires without even getting to know us.”

  
“Speaking of how you’re a billionaire, buy me another drink,” Gilfoyle said, slamming down his second empty martini glass.

  
Gavin laughed and said, “Why would I do that? You’ve already told me you’re not going to have sex with me.”

  
“And yet you’re still talking to me. Unless you’re going to go away, I want another drink.”

  
Gavin smiled slightly and signaled the bartender.

  
Gilfoyle looked at him seriously and said, “Tech is all about efficiency and quality. Large corporations, by their very nature, corrupt that. No matter how many resources you have and no matter how many brilliant people you hire, who’d probably be creating incredible stuff if you weren’t sucking the life force out of them, you’ll never be as innovative as you want to be because I guarantee you every one of your employees is spending at least 60% of their energy counting down the minutes until they can leave that brightly colored hell.” He grabbed his third martini and took a big sip before adding, “And I don’t mean hell in a good way.”

  
Gavin wanted to ask how he could possibly mean ‘hell’ in a good way, but decided that wasn’t the most important part of this argument and he needed to defend his company without getting sidetracked. He smugly said, “Take out your phone.” That was always his trump card. People always either had a Hooli phone, in which case their hypocrisy was obvious, or they had iPhone or Android and he could talk about how those companies were as bad as his.

  
Gilfoyle smirked at the amateur argument and pulled out his phone. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and looked over the unrecognizable thing. “What the fuck is this?”

  
“The best phone on the market,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“It doesn’t even have a logo on it,” Gavin said.

  
“I scratched it off. Just because they make the best product doesn’t mean I’m going to give them free advertising every time I take my phone out. And I’m glad I did because now you can’t find them, buy them and turn their product to shit.”

  
Gavin looked over Gilfoyle with curiosity. And annoyance. And arousal. He didn’t know what to say except, “I want to fuck you.” He leaned closer and said, “And--”

  
“And you always get what you want?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
Gavin closed his mouth. That was exactly what he’d been about to say, but he pretended to be offended and said, “I’m not some walking cliche.”

  
“Sure,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“I take it from your strong opinions on the subject that you work in tech,” Gavin said.

  
Gilfoyle nodded. He knew exactly what Gavin was getting at and said, “I’m developing an app.”

  
“Unfunded, I assume,” he said. Gilfoyle nodded, his jaw tightening. “And do you have any investors lined up? Any chance at getting to market?” As he asked, he put his hand on Gilfoyle’s ass again.

  
“Oh, fuck you,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“After we fuck, you get to pitch directly to me. It’s a great deal,” Gavin said.

  
“I’ll only pitch to you personally so you can fund me as a private investor,” Gilfoyle said. “Goddamn Hooli is not going to buy my app. Got it?”

  
“Got it. Whatever you want,” Gavin said, not too worried because on the off chance this guy’s app was half decent, he’d just steal the idea anyway.

  
“For the record, you’re the one getting the amazing deal because it’s a great idea,” Gilfoyle told him. “The fact that we’re in these respective positions, where I’m willing to get fucked just to tell you about it, is solely a matter of timing and luck. You haven’t had a decent idea in twenty years, if ever.”

  
“Are you done?” Gavin asked.

  
“Yeah, that’s about it,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“Do you want another drink, babe?”

  
Gilfoyle debated and then said, “No, let’s get out of here.”

  
Gavin led Gilfoyle into the back of a car. “You have your driver take you to gay bars and wait outside?” Gilfoyle asked, wrinkling his nose.

  
“Well, I’m not going to drive myself,” Gavin said. “And this way we can kiss on the drive to my house.”

  
“Pass,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Gavin looked at him with annoyance.

  
Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, okay.” He kissed Gavin roughly. After a minute, he said, “That wasn’t awful, considering you’re seventy-nine.”

  
“You’re a rude little shit,” Gavin told him.

  
“Yeah, I never tried to hide that,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Gavin called to the driver, “Can you pull over?” The car slowed to a park. “Get out. This isn’t worth it.”

  
“For a business man, you’re not great at convincingly bluffing,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
“It’s not a bluff,” Gavin said. He decided to give Gilfoyle a taste of his own medicine and said, “You’re not that good-looking.”

  
Gilfoyle laughed and said, “And yet.” He leaned in and started kissing Gavin again. Gavin eventually said, “Well, don’t just sit here parked. Keep driving to my house.” He squeezed Gilfoyle’s ass and said, “Wipe that smirk off your face.”

 

 

“Shit, this place is nice,” Gilfoyle said happily as he looked around Gavin’s house.

  
“I thought you hated capitalism,” Gavin said.

  
“No, not at all, acquire wealth for yourself however you want, I don’t give a shit,” Gilfoyle said. “Just don’t pretend you care about innovation when all your company does is crush creativity.”

  
“How would you do it?” Gavin asked with genuine curiosity as he wrapped his arms around Gilfoyle from behind.

  
Gilfoyle checked out the paintings on Gavin’s walls as he said, “Ideally? I’d be the sole architect on all my apps and people would subscribe to them by directly mailing me cash.”

  
Gavin felt affectionately reminded of Peter’s idealism and eccentricity and ran his hand down Gilfoyle’s body. “Let’s go upstairs.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
Gilfoyle took his clothes off and Gavin smiled as he looked over him. He took off Gilfoyle’s glasses and set them on his nightstand, then circled around him as he scanned his body.

  
“This feels objectifying,” Gilfoyle said in a neutral voice as Gavin ran a hand down his stomach.

  
“Good,” Gavin said. “You’re a very nice object. Well, not ‘very nice.’ But, you know. 6 out of 10.” Gilfoyle snorted and smiled appreciatively at Gavin being mean.

“What the fuck is this?” Gavin asked, feeling Gilfoyle’s tattoo. “Did you have a drunk person tattoo a cross on you?”

  
“It’s an upside down cross,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“Edgy,” Gavin said, rolling his eyes.

  
Gilfoyle grabbed Gavin’s prayer beads and said, “Hey, Buddha called. He wanted to make sure you caught the whole thing about not being obsessed with material possessions. It’s kind of big with him.”

  
Gavin crossed his arms. “You should get on all fours on the bed now.”

  
Gilfoyle got all fours.

  
“Stick your ass up,” Gavin said. When Gilfoyle did, he said, “More. Really stick it up. In fact, press your nose into the bed.”

  
“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to humiliate me,” Gilfoyle said with a little smirk.

  
“Is that a problem?”

  
Gilfoyle answered by pressing his nose against the bed and sticking his ass up.

  
Gavin grinned and started lightly playing with Gilfoyle’s asshole with one finger.

  
“Mmm,” Gilfoyle said. “You should use a second finger.”

  
“Can you say ‘please’?” Gavin asked him moved his finger back and forth a little harder.

  
“No, I don’t think that’s possible,” Gilfoyle said dryly.

  
Gavin pulled his finger out.

  
“Hey, no, don’t stop,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Gavin waited.

  
“Fucking asshole bitch corporate motherfucker. Fine. Please,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“What was that?” Gavin asked.

  
Gilfoyle let out a long breath. “Please.”

  
Gavin started fingering him with two fingers. “You love that.”

  
“Yeah, of course, I do. It feels amazing,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“You’re kind of a little bitch,” Gavin said.

  
“Only in the most technical sense of enjoying being anally penetrated and sexually dominated,” Gilfoyle murmured. “Fuck, that feels good.”

  
Gavin pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom and lube. As he started lubing up Gilfoyle’s asshole, he said, “You’re such a good little bitch.”

  
“Mm, yeah,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Gavin finished rolling on the condom and then asked, “Are you ready for my dick, babe?”

  
“Uh-huh,” Gilfoyle said excitedly. Gavin started pushing into him. “Harder,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Gavin kept fucking Gilfoyle hard. “You love my dick?” he asked him.

  
“Oh yeah,” Gilfoyle said breathily.

  
Gavin grabbed his hair and pulled on it. Gilfoyle moaned and arched his back as Gavin fucked him hard.

  
“Can you please touch my dick while you do that?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
“Aaw, you’ve already learned to say please,” Gavin said as he started stroking Gilfoyle.

  
“Yeah, I’m pretty fucking smart,” Gilfoyle said breathily.

  
“But you still haven’t figured out--”

  
Before Gavin was done, Gilfoyle said, “Thank you for fucking me.”

  
Gavin grinned and pushed deep into him. “You are smart,” he said happily.

  
Gilfoyle moaned as he came. Gavin pushed into him hard a couple more times before coming inside him.

  
When Gavin sat down on the bed after throwing the condom out, Gilfoyle snuggled up to him. Gavin grinned and rubbed his back. “Aaw. You just need a good dicking and you become a well-behaved little kitten, don’t you?”

  
Gilfoyle grunted.

  
“It’s very cute,” Gavin assured him.

  
“Don’t ruin this, man, I still think you’re--”

  
Gavin held a hand up and said, “Remember bitches who talk back don’t get fucked again.”

  
Gilfoyle glared but didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Gavin’s chest. Gavin held him close.

 

 

 

Gilfoyle woke up and felt around for his glasses. “Fucking billionaire with your giant ass bedside tables,” he murmured. He finally found them and then looked around and realized he was alone. He was working on squeezing back into his pants when Gavin walked in.

  
“Well, don’t put your pants back on yet,” he said. “You should shower and brush your teeth and then we can go at it again.”

  
“Mm,” Gilfoyle murmured.

  
“What? Is that you trying to decide whether or not you want to have sex with me again?”

  
Gilfoyle nodded.

  
“It seemed like you enjoy having sex with me a lot, so that’s one factor,” Gavin said.

  
“There’s an issue of me not liking you at all,” Gilfoyle pointed out.

  
“Well, if you deprive yourself of having sex with me just because you don’t like me, you’re only punishing yourself,” Gavin pointed out. “That doesn’t make sense.”

  
“Fuck off with that shit,” Gilfoyle said as he slid his pants back off. “Where’s your shower?”

  
“Well, my shower is there,” Gavin said, pointing to one door. “But, the guest shower is right there.”

  
“You have a guest shower that’s connected to your bedroom?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
Gavin smiled and nodded.

  
“To serve absolutely no purpose then to let people know there’s a revolving door of one night stands happening,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“Pretty much. There’s a bunch of toothbrushes and other travel-sized toiletries in there and everything,” Gavin said, sounding pretty pleased with himself.

 

 

 

An hour later, Gilfoyle walked back into the bedroom wearing a towel and said, “That was the best fucking shower of my life. I can’t wait until I’m a billionaire.”

  
“If you want access to a shower that nice, wouldn’t it be easier to try and become my steady fucktoy than to become a billionaire?” Gavin asked.

  
“Realistically I think I’ll get bored of this pretty fast, shower aside,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
“You think the obstacle in us becoming steady is you getting bored? Not me finding someone better, all things considered?” Gavin asked.

  
“Absolutely. For one thing, you’re so fucking old you use the word ‘steady’ like that. You sound like you’re in The Glenn Miller Band,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
“Get on the fucking bed. Stick your ass up.”

  
“See, that’s what I mean about me getting bored. It’s like you only have one trick up your sleeve and it was hot once, but...”

  
Gavin covered Gilfoyle’s mouth with his hand. “You think you’re going to throw me off? You need to stat behaving yourself right now, you little bitch.” He pulled his hand away and Gilfoyle didn’t say anything. “That’s a good start. Get on the bed right now and you can still get fucked. Right now.”

  
Gilfoyle got on all fours. Gavin cupped his face in his hand. “You’re really cute when you’re not talking,” Gavin told him.

  
After a second, Gilfoyle said, “Thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome,” Gavin said, kissing behind his neck.

  
He undressed and said, “You know what you have to say.”

  
“I thought I’m better when I’m not talking,” Gilfoyle murmured.

  
As Gavin unwrapped a condom and knelt behind Gilfoyle, he said, “Come on. Don’t mess aorund.”

  
Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “Please fuck me.”

  
“Good boy,” Gavin said. He finished putting the condom on and pushed into Gilfoyle.

 

 

 

When Gilfoyle snuggled up to Gavin, Gavin happily petted his hair. “You know, you’d probably have better luck finding guys who’ll treat you like a little bitch if you changed your behavior when you first meet guys.”

  
“I have to weed out the weak,” Gilfoyle explained as he nuzzled against Gavin. “I don’t want a guy trying to slap me around when it’s just embarrassing for both of us.”

  
Gavin laughed and said, “Fair enough.” Gavin smiled a little and said, "You know I just realized you never told me your name."

  
"Oh yeah. Huh. That's kind of hot," Gilfoyle said.

  
"I agree, but I'd like to know what I should call you," Gavin told him.

  
"Gilfoyle," he said.

  
Gavin wrinkled his nose. "What's your last name?"

  
"That is my last name."

  
"Okay, what's your first name?"

  
"Bertram."

  
"How about I call you..." Gavin went over the name in his head a few times trying to figure out what the least terrible option was. "Bert?"

  
Gilfoyle thought that was a terrible nickname but he did like the idea of Gavin using a different name for him than what his friends called him. "Fine," he said. “You want to hear about my app now?” he asked.

  
“Oh. Right. Sure,” Gavin said.

  
Gilfoyle grabbed his pants off the floor and dug his phone out of the pockets and opened his app.

  
“And have you made sure this works on a Hooli phone already?” he asked.

  
“Yeah, I already have a working beta for every major phone.”

  
“That’s impressive,” Gavin said. “But, have you considered making it only work on Hooli phones?”

  
Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “That’s not even funny.”

  
He opened the app and walked Gavin through it. Gavin was much more impressed than he’d expected to be. When he casually asked Gilfoyle how he’d made the app work, he hadn’t expected Gilfoyle to actually tell him. But to Gavin’s surprise, he excitedly talked him through every step. He was clearly just excited to be talking shop. Gavin thought it was very cute that someone who acted so guarded and cynical could be so naive and he vaguely felt bad about the fact that he was definitely going to steal this tech.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilfoyle messes with Gavin's house to get revenge.

Gavin had put off launching Hooli’s rip off of Gilfoyl’s app as long as possible because he wanted to keep sleeping with him and knew he would cut things off as soon as the app launched. But, after about a year, the app came out. He’d expected Gilfoyle to angrily confront him, but instead he just severed ties.

  
At first, Gavin was relieved that Gilfoyle had never called him up and cursed him out. But, after a while it started to weigh on him that he never even got to tell Gilfoyle all the justifications for his actions he’d worked so hard on.

  
As months went by, he thought about Gilfoyle less and less. Especially after Peter’s death, his little betrayal of Gilfoyle felt unimportant by comparison.

  
Gavin was taking a shower when the water suddenly turned scalding. “Shit!” he said, jumping out of the shower. “Lower the temperature,” he shouted at the house.

He went over to the control panel, feeling annoyed at the idea of having to control his house with his hands like a non-billionaire.

  
He frowned at the panel as he saw that the temperature in the whole house was rapidly dropping. He shivered as the A/C pumped in more and more cold air. He tried to mess with the settings and discovered the control panel wasn’t working. It was like someone was overriding the whole system.

  
He went to the bathroom door but it was locked. “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck.”

  
He pressed the speaker button to call security and was relieved when it worked. “I’m locked in the bathroom. The whole system is broken. Hurry,” he said.

  
“Maybe you’ve just gone to hell,” a disguised voice on the other end said.

  
Gavin stared at it. “Whoever’s doing this, you’re going to go to prison for life! Do you have any idea how illegal this is or how strong my legal team is?”

  
“I can’t go to prison. I’m already dead,” the voice responded.

  
Gavin’s eyes widened. “Who the fuck is this?” he asked.

  
“You know who it is, Gavin.”

  
“There’s no such thing as ghosts and my security team will track you down in minutes,” Gavin said angrily.

  
“Perhaps.”

  
Gavin was shaking. He told himself it was just because of the cold and not because he was afraid. He wrapped himself up in every towel he had and sat in the corner. He told himself security would get on this and he just had to wait a little bit.

  
“Admit you’re a fraud,” the voice said.

  
“Shut up!” Gavin called back.

  
“You’ve never had a good idea in your entire life.”

  
“Yeah, my billion dollar company says otherwise,” Gavin snapped back.

  
“It’s all meaningless. At the end of the day, when your head hits the pillow, you admit to yourself for just a second that you’re a fraud, don’t you, Gavin?”

  
“No. Of course not.”

  
“You’re worse than a fraud. You’re incapable of feeling for anyone. You hurt everyone who gets close to you. You sad, pathetic, man.”

  
“You don’t know me. You’re just taunting me because I’m a billionaire and you’re some nobody hacker.”

  
The toilet flushed, then it flushed again, then it kept flushing over and over.

  
“Stop doing that! It’s really bad for the environment,” Gavin murmured.

  
“It takes a lot of flushes to deal with such a giant piece of shit you are.”

  
Gavin blinked. If any part of him had really believed this was the ghost of Peter Gregory, he was now sure that it wasn’t. In fact, he knew exactly who he was dealing with from that grade school taunt.

  
“Bert,” he said.

  
“I hate that nickname.”

  
“So, you’re not even going to pretend it’s not you.”

  
“You know what’s stupid as shit? Constantly pissing off tech experts when your entire fucking house is computerized. That’s like such an aggressively overwrought version of the glass houses cliche, I’m mad at myself for being part of this situation.”

  
“That’s riveting. Can you let me out of my bathroom before I die?”

  
“You’re not going to freeze to death at this temperature. You’re just going to be really really miserable, which I’m enjoying a lot.”

  
“Bert, let me out of this fucking room! You told me how to build your app. It was a stupid move on your part and I took advantage of your stupidity. You of all people shouldn’t hold that against me.”

  
“I’m not taking moral objection to your actions. I’m just torturing you.”

  
Gavin groaned. “Well, fucking stop.”

  
“That’s the most persuasive argument you have?”

  
“Every moment you keep me here, you’re just adding to your prison sentence.”

  
“Not how it works,” Gilfoyle said flatly. “I’ve already broken the law. If anything, I should be sure to get as much your misery bang for my criminal buck as possible.”

  
Gavin scowled. After a moment, he asked, “You want me to admit I’m a fraud? That’s what this is about?”

  
“That was pretty much all for ambiance. I just want to fuck you with you. Hey, check this out.” He made the lights rapidly turn on and off then left them in the off position. When the lights didn’t come back on, Gavin wanted to scream or tell Gilfoyle how terrifying that was, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

  
After a while of shivering in the dark, he said, “Yes, technically, I’ve hurt anyone I’ve ever cared about. Which maybe means I’ve never actually cared about anyone. And that’s not great.” He waited and then said, “Maybe I’m... a... a bad person. A little.” He heard the door unlock.

  
He darted to the door, got dressed, grabbed his phone and got out of the house as quickly as possible. He almost called the police, but he called Gilfoyle instead.

  
“Gavin. What a surprise.”

  
Gavin sighed. “I don’t want to call the police on you.”

  
“Why would you? I haven’t done anything,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“You’re good, but you’re not that good. You know they’d figure it out.” Gilfoyle didn’t say anything. Gavin’s heart was still racing, he was still shaking and he felt afraid to go back in his own house. Instead of saying anything reasonable, he said, “I won’t report you to the authorities if you come over and keep me company tonight.”

  
“How do I know the cops won’t be there waiting for me when I get there?”

  
“Well, it’s not like you’d get away either way. Are you planning on just going off the grid forever?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
“Bert.”

  
“Fine. I’m on my way.”

 

 

 

When Gilfoyle arrived and saw Gavin, he asked, “Have you been sitting out here waiting?”

  
Gavin glared and said, “Yeah, I’m a little freaked out by the idea of being alone in my house. I don’t know what could’ve caused that.” He stared at Gilfoyle and asked, “Are you seriously smiling and laughing at that?”

  
“Yup,” Gilfoyle said as he followed Gavin into the house.

  
“You’re sick,” Gavin told him. “And cruel.”

  
“Yeah,” Gilfoyle agreed. “Weird that we slept together for so long without you figuring that out.”

  
“You seemed nice... kind of,” Gavin said. “Nice isn’t the right word. But, I didn’t think you were... this bad.”

  
“That’s how I felt about you,” Gilfoyle said. They were quiet for a while and then said, “Come on, let’s go up to your room and get under the covers. You’ll feel better.”

  
Gavin kicked off his shoes, then got under the covers and watched Gilfoyle. “Why did you come over?” he asked.

  
Gilfoyle took his shoes and pants off, then got in bed next to Gavin. “Because you said you wouldn’t send me to prison if I did. You’re not lying to me, are you? If you’re planning on fucking me one last time and then reporting me, that’s really fucked up even for you.”

  
“I’m not lying,” Gavin told him. He ran a hand down Gilfoyle’s face and said, “What you did was terrible and you should probably not be on the streets...”

  
Gilfoyle grinned and said, “Thank you.”

  
“God, I forgot how charming you are,” he said as he kept running his hand down Gilfoyle’s face. “I like you so much and I really shouldn’t.”

  
“I know the feeling,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Gavin ran a hand down Gilfoyle’s body. When his hand was almost on Gilfoyle’s ass, Gilfoyle moved away. “You know, you could’ve told me you liked my app,” he said.

  
“I would never have funded it as a private investor. You’d be competing with me. And it wouldn’t have succeeded without a big company backing it up.”

  
“That’s exactly what you should’ve told me. What kind of weird monster doesn’t even try to get me to sell it and just steals it?”

  
Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re a very angry anarchistic person, I didn’t think you’d ever sell your work to a corporation.”

  
“I was living with four other guys, eating ramen every day. I hate the system or whatever, but I like money. You could’ve offered me money,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“Oh,” Gavin said. “I guess... I liked the idea that you’d definitely stand by your convictions. I didn’t want to know that I could’ve just completely corrupted you.”

  
After a second, Gilfoyle laughed. “Yeah, this way you’ve really kept my ideological purity in tact.”

  
Gavin laughed too. “Yeah, you’re an angel.” After a second, he leaned in and kissed Gilfoyle. Gilfoyle kissed back hard.

  
Gavin pulled away and looked at him with concern. “So, are you still living with four other guys and eating ramen every day...”

  
“Yeah, actually, it’s a sad story. I was working on this app, but then this asshole stole it and all my work was useless and I had to start over.”

  
“Right, right,” Gavin said. “How would you like to work for me?”

  
“At Hooli or... in your bed?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
“Well, I was thinking you could update the security system for my house. It obviously needs it,” Gavin said.

  
“That’s a good idea,” Gilfoyle said. “Fine. I’m in.”


End file.
